love is infinite: the question
by kira81791
Summary: my first fanfic is about sasuke and sakura. they are having problems in thier relationship. how will this problem be resolved? read to find out. please r&r.
1. Chapter 1

**Love is Infinite**

Sasuke and Sakura have been going out for about 2 years. They were getting along great together until about a month ago. They started to have lots of arguments and they seemed to hurt Sakura a lot.

_Why are we arguing so much? _Sakura asked herself. _We never used to. _She was very worried. She even convinced herself that she was the reason for the fights. That's when she decided she was going to talk to him first thing in the morning and apologize even though it wasn't her fault.

Sakura walked straight to Sasuke's house the next morning. She didn't even stop to eat breakfast. She slept in late so she had to hurry. It was 9:30 when she got there and she knew he would be up. He had told her once that he got up every day, no matter if it was on a mission or on vacation, at 7:00 a.m.

Knock knock knock. No answer. "Sasuke, are you home? We need to talk." Still no answer. Then she remembered that he had to go to the park for a little training this morning. So she sprinted as fast as she could to the park to talk to him.

Sasuke was sitting on the bench drinking some water. _He must have just gotten done training for the day._ She thought to herself as she began to walk up to him. The he saw her and said "Good morning , Sakura. Would you like to sit down?"

"Can we talk?"

"Yah. What's up?"

"I'm sorry. I know I'm the cause of all the arguments and I…" he stopped her.

"What are you talking about? You have no reason to apologize to me when you were the one who was right.

I've been frustrated is all."

"Why have you been frustrated?" she asked finally taking a seat next to him.

"I've been thinking about were our relationship is headed."

"what about it?" she asked, a wave of tears coming to her eyes as she prepares for the worst.

All of a sudden, he stood up. Sakura became very nervous. He then stood in front of her and took a knee on the ground. He grabbed her hand and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Sakura, it has taken me a long time to think of what to say. When I see you, I don't know what to compliment you on. You always say the nicest things to me, your smile is always so warm, your eyes always show that you care so much, and no matter if it is cold, raining, snowing, sleeting, or even hailing, you can always seem to find the best out of it."

He took a long pause to think of if he missed anything. A single tear escaped Sakura's eyes. Then he finished with a question.

"Sakura, will you marry me?" he asked as he showed her what was in the other hand. It was a diamond ring.

Sakura began to cry as she answered "Yes. Of course, I will marry you." He took her hand and placed the ring gently on her finger. Then they hugged for a long, romantic moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had only been 2 months sense they decided to keep the engagement a secret. They had become inseparable in that time and everyone started to get suspicious about their relationship. A lot of the girls that usually chased him began to stop. It was anything but normal, but sakura and sasuke didn't even realize it. It was going good for them until sasuke got hurt and ended up in a coma.

Sakura was with him in the room for about a week and never left his side. He didn't wake up. She started to leave and come back rarely. It was hardest for her. Many guys, about 3 months after the accident, started to go up to her to ask her out. Every time they asked they got refused. They started to say she was not normal.

Slowly, she started to go out with guys again, but every time they tried to get serious, she ran out on them. She was afraid that he would wake up and be ashamed that he thought she loved him. She didn't know what to do. Then she started dating naruto. She was so used to him that it was so much easier to date him and not be ashamed.

They had gone out for about a month and it was going well. He was even taking her to go see sasuke when she wanted to. She didn't even ask him to go with her any more. He was unfortunately still in a coma. One night, naruto decided he would ask her to marry him, but once he asked, she ran out and headed to the hospital.

"Oh, sasuke. When are you going to wake up? I don't know what to do. I thought that if I went out with naruto he would take my mind of the fact that you are in a coma. But every time I go out with him, I can only think of you. I know you can hear me and I just want you to know that I now know it was stupid to try to forget about you. He just asked me to marry him and I have decided to tell him the truth. That I was only using him as a diversion to occupy myself and it was stupid. Once you wake up, we will finally be married. I love you so much, sasuke."

She decided to go straight to naruto's house and tell him the truth. She ran 3 blocks and was out of breath when she got to his house. She knocked furiously on the door until he finally opened it.

"Sakura. What are you doing here?"

" I came to apologize and to confess."

"Confess?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

"Thank you" sakura said as she entered the house and sat down on the couch. "I wanted to tell you the truth about why I decided to go out with you."

"Go on."

"The truth is, I was only using you to get my mind off of sasuke. I felt like I was dying every time I went to see him. And then I started to like you and that is why I stopped seeing you every day. And then, when you proposed to me, I remembered my promise to sasuke. I promised him I would…" she trailed off, trying to think of a different idea instead of telling him about the engagement.

He started to move closer to he and told her "I don't care if you made a promise or if you were only using me. I will love you never the less." Then he went to kiss her and she pulled away.

"You don't get it!" she yelled. "I am already engaged! Sasuke asked me 2 months before the accident! We decided not to tell anyone but now I have to tell." She started to cry. "I just didn't want to heart you. I am so sorry."

In surprise, naruto leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. It lasted a few seconds and then he pulled away. "I will love you no matter what and I will be happy to see you happy when you marry sasuke when he wakes up.

The next day, sasuke woke up and remembered what sakura had said to him while he was out. The first thing he had said was "I want, no I need to see sakura now." And with that they called sakura in and she started to cry when she saw him. Excited to tell him what had happened to her while he was out, she decided to just apologize.

"I am so, so, so, so sorry about going out with other people while you were out. I should have never…" she was stopped by sasuke's lips when he kissed her ever so lightly. It lasted for a few minutes and then he pulled away.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I'm the one who needs to apologize for what happened. I know I must have scared you so much. I am…" he was cut off this time as sakura's lips landed on his.

It had been a week sense he got out of the hospital and they got married. A year later, they had a set of twins. The twins were both girls named kira and Kari. Kira looked like her father with black long hair that resembled her mothers and black eyes. She wore baggy black jeans and a black tee shirt. Her sister, Kari, had black hair like her sisters and green emerald eyes. She wore baggy midnight blue jeans and dark purple tee shirt.

3 years after they had the girls, they had a son and named him Ty. He had dark blue hair in the front and dark blue in the back. He had blood red eyes and looked kinda like his mother. He wore light grey baggy shorts and a light blue tee shirt.


End file.
